Moria
|fgcolor= |image=Moria SC2 Art1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |region= |sector=Koprulu sector |system= |suns= |primary= |moons=2 – Brutus and VitoBlizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Moria. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. |orbital= |lengthday= |lengthyear= |diameter=13,528 km |climate= |tilt=2.4 degrees |gravity=1.16 standard |terrain= |tileset=Badlands |geography=*5 major continents *6 large dust seas *14 upland regions (5 volcanic) |interest= |species=*Terrans |originalspecies=*Rhynadon *Mine weevil *Rock latcher |otherspecies=*Skalet |language= |faction= Kel-Morian Combine |population=~4.1 billion+ terrans (2504) |capital= |settlements=*16 major settlements *86 minor settlements *751 mining outposts *802 refineries *323 factories |platforms=*1+Corey Konieczka, Robert A. Kouba, Dan Clark (December 17, 2008). StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. ASIN 1589945034 |imports=*Unrefined ores *Food *Water *Medical supplies *Personnel *Luxury goods |exports=*Refined minerals *Vespene gas *Precious metals |status=Capital world }} Moria is a planet in the Koprulu sector. An exceptionally large planet,Fantasy Flight Games staff. 2009-01-06. Fantasy Flight Games (StarCraft - Support) (Brood War rules PDF). Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2009-01-09. it is the base of operations of the Kel-Morian Combine.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. It is filled with large tracts of red dusty deserts, dotted by remote mining outposts.McAleese, Danny. "Momentum." (May 22, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Momentum Accessed 2013-05-22. History Settlement When the Argo crash-landed on Moria, the passengers stripped it of essential materials in an attempt to find refuge in their new surroundings. The vagabond new inhabitants worked to survive in what they termed 'the New World'. In a relatively short amount of time, the Morians spread to other worlds and developed a prosperous, self-supporting economy. Sixty years after landfall, the advent of second-generation subwarp engines on Tarsonis allowed Moria to develop relations with Tarsonis and Umoja. As commercial treaties were formed, a mining and manufacturing boom took Moria by storm. Dozens of small family-run guilds scrambled to claim as much land as possible, and soon hundreds of refineries, factories, and mining facilities sprouted up on Moria. Over time, the larger guilds used a variety of shady tactics to eliminate competition until the Morian Mining Coalition and the Kelanis Shipping Guild came to dominate Moria's economic activities, gradually gaining political influence over the planet as well. Although Tarsonis repeatedly pushed Moria and Umoja to join in a conglomerated government, the two colonies steadfastly refused, as they were faced with the likely pre-eminence of Tarsonis in such an arrangement.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Tarsonis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. The Kel-Morian Combine With the founding of the Terran Confederacy, the Morian Mining Coalition and the Kelanis Shipping Guild began to fear that it might attempt to move in and use its military strength to regulate their profitable operations. The two organizations eventually merged to form the Kel-Morian Combine, a shady, corrupt corporate partnership that pledged military aid to any mining guilds threatened by the Confederacy. From that day forward, the thin line that had once existed on Moria between commercial entities and independent government vanished. Moria was unscathed by the Guild Wars, which ended in 2489 with a peace treaty that allowed the planet to remain under KMC control. During the Brood War, Fenix led a zerg raid on Moria for its rich mineral stores. Some of Moria's defenses were weakened in the assault and Sarah Kerrigan's zerg destroyed a number of military and manufacturing facilities as they pilfered ten thousand minerals before departing.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. The Combine broke free from the Dominion, which was weakened by the war.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. They formed alliances with anti-Dominion groups, even hosting Jim Raynor and his organization for some time on Moria c. 2502. That year, Dominion Cerberus Program traveled there, killing many Combine troops and temporarily capturing one of their command facilities, in search of the War Pigs, a band of outlaws who had traveled there seeking Raynor.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). on Moria]] In 2504, Moria was still considered a productive trading, manufacturing, and mining hub. There were reports of zerg sightings on Moria. The KMC told the Universal News Network that it was a false alarm.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Engine of Destruction." (in English). 2010. Moria briefly underwent a protoss attack that same year, where Remote Mining Station Four was besieged. Under Lieutenant Colonel Gwen Maxwell and Captain Marius Blackwood, the KMC pushed the protoss back from the mining station.McAleese, Danny. "Momentum." (May 22, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Momentum Accessed 2013-05-22. Locations *DEC HQ *Kliketown Vespene Gas Refinery *Remote Mining Station Four Trivia *In J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-earth, Moria was the abandoned Dwarven city of Khazad-dum. The ancient city was once known for its fabulous wealth, founded on mining the rare and precious mithril. *In StarCraft: Brood War, the orbital view of Moria is identical to the orbital view of Mar Sara. References es:Moria Category:Planets Category:Kel-Morian Combine worlds